The present invention relates to an air cleaner.
For example, a chain saw is used also as an engine power cutter by replacing its toothed chain by a disc cutter. In the case where the chain saw is used as the engine power cutter, a great amount of chips or dusts are produced. It is therefore necessary to provide an air cleaner having a large physical size enough to keep a desired engine performance. However, since a conventional air cleaner is fabricated by, for example, using a relatively large number of screws, its assembling and mounting works are complicated and time-consuming. Also, in the conventional air cleaner, there is a defect that a sealing of an air passage would be incomplete to bring about a large air leakage to decrease the efficiency.